


Changes

by Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Awkwardness, Body Image, F/M, Half-Troll!Jim, Hormones, Post Season 3, Post-Canon, Romance, Season 3, Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Transformation, body issues, kiss, troll!jim, witch!claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/pseuds/Eclipsia
Summary: Jim and Claire deal with the changes in their life after the battle. (Slightly Post Season 3 Finale) Spoilers beware.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Trollhunters or any of its characters. 
> 
> I binge-watched all of season 3 and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy. Might add more, might not. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

 

 

It was after the last battle that things truly began to sink in. He struggled with it initially, but his friends and family softened the shock before the Eternal Night came, at which time Jim threw any misgivings he held back into the dark crevasses of his mind.

 

But, like all crevasses, the cracks grew. Only a week since he left Arcadia and he felt fried (both literally and figuratively). The others must have sensed this, if their constant supervision wasn’t evidence enough. Cooking was his only reprieve. They at least trusted him with that. 

 

His four fingered hand held the cucumber on its side, the five-fingered one expertly cutting through the vegetable in record time. _Eat your heart out, Gordon Ramsay_ , Jim thought. Hesitantly, he brought a piece to his mouth. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

 

Jim spat it out a moment later.

 

Damn it. Jim sank the knife into the cutting board. Everything tasted different. He couldn’t cook the way he did before, at least, not for himself. Now he was more likely to eat the cutlery than the actual meal. Many a spoon had been accidently devoured when he tried making food for Claire and Merlin. His appetite had grown as well, both for food and…other things.

 

Nothing was the same. His gait was more animalistic, or rather, more troll-like. And when he was angry, the changes only became all the more apparent.

 

“You okay in there, Jim?” Claire asked. “Need any help?”

 

“I’m fine,” he said a little too roughly. He immediately amended, “I mean, it’s okay, Claire. I don’t need any help, but thanks for the offer.”

 

“Well, can I join you anyways?”

 

“I—”

 

Too late. Her fingers drummed against his back. Even through the armor he could feel her. He wasn’t sure whether it was because of the magic which crafted his armor or the magic that changed him. Perhaps both. Perhaps neither. He always did overthink things. Either way, his back arched at the sensation, pupils dilating. He breathed in and out, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

Claire grasped his hand. “You’ve been pretty quiet lately. Something up?”

 

He squeezed the limb softly (too much pressure and he could easily pulverize it). His gaze traveled down to her level. This height difference would never be normal.

 

“I’ve just got a lot to think about, that’s all.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Jim ran his other hand through his hair, careful to avoid the horns and ears. They were part of him and yet…not.

 

He wanted to tell her everything. How his mind was no longer his own, that part of her boyfriend shared space with something inhuman and feral. Whatever kind of troll species Merlin used to craft him, it wasn’t any kind he knew. He had so many questions but anytime he voiced them to Merlin, the stupid wizard would give vague answers. He was like a faulty magic eight ball.

 

Should have left the old coot back in Arcadia with Dictatious. But what’s done is done. Merlin would help them find a new Heartstone and…then what?

 

Jim wasn’t sure. Anything to get out of Arcadia though. It was hard enough to be half-troll, but to be constantly reminded of his inhumanity by the places he once roamed as a human was torture.

 

Still, placing the burden on Claire seemed cruel. She just left her family behind. He didn’t want to burden her with his stupid identity-issues.

 

“It’s…we’ve been through a lot these past couple of days.” Jim laughed mirthlessly. “Hard to believe only a few months ago we were a bunch of regular human teenagers, living carefree human lives with our human families, not aware of the world below us.”

 

Her eyes widened, mouth softening. She brought a hand to his cheek, guiding him away from the makeshift kitchen into their living room. The rooms were less than ideal, but when you were traveling underground you had to make due sometimes. And, while it wasn’t the best looking cave, Jim liked to think he made it appear as homily as possible. He liked to think the rubber ducky curtains helped.

 

“This is about your change into a half-troll, isn’t it?”

 

Damn it. Jim closed his eyes. He really did suck at keeping secrets from her.

 

Sighing, he fell back onto the old sofa he’d rescued from a garbage disposal a day earlier. There were a few springs loose, but nothing a little bit of elbow grease—and hitting something until it flattened—wouldn’t fix.

 

He leaned forward, face held between his hands with his elbows balanced against his upper legs. His ears twitched upwards when Claire began to stroke his hair. It felt nice, like what his mom used to do.

 

Mom. God. He missed her more than anything right now. Texting would never be enough.

 

“You know me too well,” he finally said.

 

Claire shrugged. “You kept mentioning human, amongst other things.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Just tiny things. Not eating in front of everyone, constantly touching your face, particularly your teeth and horns—you know, things like that.”

 

“I guess,” Jim murmured into his hands. “I’m just not used to all these changes yet.”

 

“No one would be, Jim. It’s okay to be scared and confused. You have every right too.”

 

He shook his head, brows furrowed. “But…I chose this, Claire. I have to be okay with it, because if I’m not—”

 

Her lips captured his own. It was awkward—especially with the larger teeth—but he made do, slipping deeper into the kiss. This was the first time they’d made out and damn if it wasn’t weird and exciting as all hell. His teeth ached, the urge to nip at her skin itching closer toward the surface. Troll Jim was aroused; human Jim was terrified. It was a bizarre combination and damn if it didn’t make his adrenaline rush faster.

 

Of course, all things must come to an end at some point. His chest began to vibrate, an sound he never thought he could make slipping out.

 

“Aw,” Claire covered her mouth, trying to hide her amused grin. “Are you purring?”

 

Jim turned his head to the side. “Great, another change I have to deal with.”

 

“I think it’s cute.”

 

Jim leaned back, his horns hitting the rock behind with a sharp thump. “It’s not about whether or not it’s cute. It’s like I have no control over my body anymore. Everyday I’m finding more and more things about this body, and I’m not sure I’m equipped to handle it! Human hormones were horrible enough, but add in troll ones too? It’s a constant problem.”

 

Like, did she know how crazy she made him? How much he wanted her? He clenched his fists, cuticles cutting into his stone-like skin. At least he still bled red. That part of him was human at least.

 

“I never thought about it that way before,” Claire said. “You’ve been struggling with this a lot, haven’t you?”

 

“I just thought…I thought things would turn out differently, that’s all.” Jim mumbled.

 

“Oh?”

 

Jim rolled his head to look over at her. “Okay, if I tell you this, promise not to tell anyone.”

 

“Fingers crossed.” She said.

 

“I pictured us growing up together, graduating high school, going to college, you know, stuff like that, and now—”

 

“And now it’s different,” she finished.

 

“Yeah,” he said.

 

“But different isn’t bad.” Claire tucked a loose hair strand behind her ear. “I mean, look at me. Ever since Morgana possessed me, I’ve felt different. It’s like someone put something else inside me. I can see things I’ve never seen before and the world around me—it’s like it’s filled with magic! Merlin’s been teaching me magic since I lost the staff, but sometimes, I feel overwhelmed. Morgana…she took something from me, something I might not ever get back. I might still be human, but there’s…this _presence_ now.”

 

“You think she made you like her?”

 

“Maybe not on purpose, but yeah.” She said.

 

Jim’s eyes narrowed. “What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess, maybe the same as you.” Claire stroked his cheek. “We’re not just human anymore. We’re something a little extra.”

 

“I don’t know if I would call the blue skin, horns, and fangs ‘extra’.”

 

She lightly punched him in the arm. “You know what I mean, doofus.”

 

He caught her arm, pulling her into a tight hug. She shuffled closer, halfway onto his lap. He tucked her head under his chin, cherishing the warmth she held. His face flushed. This was the closest they’d been in a while.

 

“Ow,” she said, adjusting her hips. “Something’s stabbing into my back.”

 

Jim pulled away slightly, though still close enough that their faces nearly touched. “Oh, ah…Sorry, it’s probably my sword.”

 

“Pft, yeah, sure,” she muttered under her breath. “I _bet_ it was your _sword_.”

 

Jim kissed her forehead. “I love you, you know that?”

 

She gave him a peck on the cheek. “I love me too.”

 

“Hey,” he laughed. “Not cool.”

 

Claire pulled out of his arms, though not releasing his hands. She tugged, gesturing her head towards the door. “Come on. It’s almost sunset. We’ll be moving again soon. We should get ready.”

 

Jim nodded. Fingers intertwined with hers, he exited the cave. He knew this battle wasn’t over. It may never be. But as long as Claire was with him, he could weather whatever storm the world threw at him.

 

 

 


End file.
